


Unlikely

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, implied future incest without them knowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby is pretty convinced that Emma is interested in Mary Margaret. MM thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: doubt

‘Don’t tease me, Ruby,’ said Mary Margaret, taking another angry sip of her hot chocolate.

Ruby put down the dishrag she had been using to wipe down the counter with, ‘I’m serious Mary Margaret. You should stop fishing for dickheads and just take a look at what’s in front of you.’

‘Emma has no interest in me.’

‘Did she ever say that to you?’

‘No, but I can tell.’

‘She told me about how she enjoyed the kiss that Sheriff Humbert gave her the other night.’

‘Pfft! She might have enjoyed it, but I doubt she’s ever looked at our rather good looking Sheriff the way’s she’s looked at you!’

Mary Margaret sniffed and looked away from Ruby.

‘Fine, do this for me. When you go back to your apartment, you kiss her for me. If she asks you what the hell, you just say it was a dare from me. If she starts kissing you back hopefully when you come back tomorrow you’ll have rug burns to show me.’

‘Yeees, Ruby,’ replied Mary Margaret dryly, ignoring Ruby’s poked out tongue.

The idea that Emma had any sort of interest in her stayed in Mary Margaret’s mind. It certainly wouldn’t leave during dinner. She had to consciously rip her eyes away from Emma’s lips, and when Emma had trouble getting her attention, the Deputy Sheriff had scooted her seat closer and touched her forehead to Mary Margaret’s.

‘You’re really warm. Do you think you have a fever?’

_SMOOCH_

‘Oh!’

_GRIN_


End file.
